newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TD:ILM Podsumowanie I:Pierwsi Frajerzy
Do studia podsumowań(z 2 i 3 sezonu)wchodzi wysoka dziewczyna z zielono-brązowymi włosami i z piegami na twarzy Cat:'Hej wszystkim!Jestem Cat,siostra Duncana i będę prowadzić podsumowania!A oto zdziry frajerzy którzy nie dostali się do tego sezonu! Widać wszystkich byłych uczestników TP '''Cat:'W tym odcinku czeka nas:Wideo wywiady między uczestnikami,a ich fanami,wpadki i upadki zawodników,gość specjalny oraz rozmowa z pierwszymi wyeliminowanymi oraz rozmowa o uczestnikach!Oglądajcie nas ;) Czółówka podsumowań opening:I wanna be famous Widać logo TD:ILM pod czym napis:afternath I.Widać Cat która puszcza oczko do kamery,a potem widać wszystkich którzy nie dostali się do sezonu. Rozmowa z wyeliminowanymi 'Cat:'Pierwszym wyeliminowanym jest Kassidy,czyli zła siostra Cassidy Kassidy wchodzi,pokazuje fucka i odchodzi 'Cat:'Szkoda że wszystkie wywiady niemogłby być takie krótkie :( ,a oto kolejny przegrany Mandy! Mandy wchodzi 'Mandy:'Nie jestem frajerką w porównaniu do was! -.- 'Courtney:'Odezwała się żałosna suka! -.- Mandy pokazała fucka i wyszła 'Cat:'A oto jedyna zawodniczka tego show która nie ma problemów z psychiką Melissa! Melissa wchodzi i siada na kanapie,na którą nagle sada kowadło,ale Melissa w ostatniej chwili unika 'Cat:'Jednak dziś nie zagramy w prawda albo kowadło :/ 'Melissa:'Dostanę jakieś pytanie? 'Cat:'Tak,Co by było gdyby ktoś zabił by twojego ojca? 'Melissa:'O NIE!STRACIŁABYM BYM KIESZONKOWE!...O lol,ojca też :P 'Cat:'Komu kibicujesz? 'Melissa:'Najbardziej to:Sammy,Igor i Cass 'Cat:'Czemu akurat nim? 'Melissa:'Są to jedyne zdrowo umysłowe osoby w domu,z którymi miałam dobre relacje :) 'Cat:'Okej.Już koniec.A teraz,porozmawiamy o uczestnikach Rozmowy o uczestnikach 'Cat:'Zacznijmy od mojego brata Duncana,Harold czy cieszyć się z tego że został w poprzedni odcinku zmajtkowany? W końcu robił ci to ze 100 razy. 'Harold:'Ujmę to tak:Duncan to palant 'Courtney:'Tylko tyle?!ON JEST ROBALEM,ZDRADZIECKIM!TO ZŁODZIEJSKI KRWIOPIJCA!WYŁUDZA OSTATNIE CIĘŻKO ZAROBIONE PIĘNIĄDZE OD ZAPRACOWANYCH KOBIET!TO PRZEZ NIEGO TOPNIEJĄ LODOWCE!JEST ZWYKŁĄ PLUSKWĄ I ZAKŁAMANYM ZŁODZIEJEM!(po każdym zdaniu zbliżenie na jej twarz) '''Wszczyscy:Łał! Cat:'A co sądzicie o Amy i Sammy '''Courtney:'Sammy to:ZAKŁAMANA ZDZIRA KTÓRA JEST PROSTYTUTKM DLA ŚWIŃ!JEST JESZCZE GŁUPIĄ IDIOTKĄ KTÓRA MYŚLI ŻE JAK ZETNIE WŁOSY TO BĘDZIE ŁADNIEJSZA ODE MNIE!POWINNA ZOSTAĆ POCHŁONĘTA PRZEZ WROTA PIEKIEŁ GDZIE ZOSTANIE ZEPCHNIETA DO NAJCIEMNIEJSZYCH CZELUŚĆ MUCHACHY GDZIE BĘDZIE GWAŁCIĆ MOPY!A Amy jest super 'Cat:'Okej...Następnym razem mam nadzieje że odpowie ktoś zdrowy na głowe.Co myślicie o Igorze? 'Hetaher:'Oczywiste jest to że nie jest on takim ideałem za którego każdy z was go uważa.Skoro jego dziewczyną jest taka dziwka jak Courtney oznacza to że miał trudne dzięcistwo i nie raz spotykał takie suki.Jest on także dla wszystkich miły co może oznaczać że był kiedyś potworem i chce to naprawić.W dodatku jest bardzo silny i łatwo się wkurza co moze oznaczać że był bandytą,a teraz chce odkupić swoje winny i jest dla wszystkich taki miły. Proste jak drut '''Wszczyscy::O :O :O Heather:'Po prostu znam się na ludziach.A myśleiśćie że czemu wzięłam do sujuszu te idiotki Beth i lindsay? -.- '''Cat:'Niech teraz odpowie jakiś protragonista...Może,Lindsay?Co myślisz o Aishy? 'Lindsay:'A ta cała Aisha to Tyler? Facepalm wszystkich na sali 'Cat:'Nie -.- 'Lindsay:'Aaa...To kto to? 'Cat:'Okej,więc ty Zoey,co myślisz o Severinie? 'Zoey:'Na początku go lubiłam...A później uznałam że to męską dziwke :) 'Cat:'Odpowiedź w dzięsiątke!Dave,Sky co myślicie o Claudii i Macieju? 'Dave:'Uważam że gdyby Claudia miała CHŁOPAKA(patzy na Sky)na pewno by powiedziała CHŁOPAKOWI(znów patrzy na Sky)który jest w niej ZAKOCHANY(patrzy na Sky)że jest w ZWIĄZKU(patrzy na Sky) 'Sky:'A ja uważam że gdyby Maciejowi komuś na kimś ZALEŻAŁO(patrzy na Dav'a)i chciałby zerwać ze swoją dziewczyną przed PROGRAMEM(patrzy na Dav'a)to by to zrobił gdyby nie to że wtedy nie mógł(patrzy na Dav'a) a poza tym nie mówiłam ci że cie kocham! 'Dave:'Tak samo jak nie mówiłaś mi że masz chłopaka! Zaczęli się kłócić,a potem na sali(prócz Cat,Dawn i Elli)nie było osoby które by się z kimś nie kłociło 'Cat:'CICHO!Jak jeszcze raz ktoś się odezwie to spadnie na niego kowadło! Słychać dźwięk z laptopa,Cat patrzy że dostała nagranie z willi.Wpuszcza je na ekran,a tam widać w salonie Cygana i Severina którzy się kłócą,a nad glową Severina pojawia się kowadło i gdy jest centymetr nad jego głową Cat wyłącza nagranie 'Cat:'Wiem że nie omówiliśmy wszystkich,ale te nagranie przypomniało o"to mu siało zaboleć"! Nagrania"to musiało zaboleć" '''1 nagranie Widać Igora który gra na telefonie,przed nim ściana na którą idzie,ale w ostatniej chwili skręca,za nim idzie Jackie która patrzy przed siebie i wpada na śćiane 2 nagranie Widać jak Severin wchodzi do zjeżdżalni nad basenem,3 sekundy po wejśćiu rura spada razem z nim 3 nagranie Połowa uczestników gra w siatkówke,a na trybunach siedzi Dakota która esemesuje.Nagle piłka udaża ją w głowe 4 nagranie Widać jak Duncan otwiera dzwi do pokoju i dostaje kolejno:poduszkami,mikrofalom i łóżkiem 5 nagranie Widać jak Marcus całuje się z Aishą na co patrzy Maciej który dostaje w nos od chłopaka i plaskacza od dziewczyny 6 nagranie Widać Jen i Claudie które leżą na popmonach w basenie i wtedy do wody spycha je Kajtek,więc dziewczyny dają mu z splaskacza 7 nagranie Widać Cygana który je banana i wyrzuca skórke na której poślizgnął się Freddie 8 nagranie Widać Dakote która coś zakopuje prawdobodobnie klejnoty królowej anglii czemu przygląda się Severin który po chwili przez przypadek dostaje od blondynki łopatą w łeb Rozmowy wideo Cat:'Najpierw połączymy się jednym z naszych fanów,a potem z uczestnikiem z którym chce porozmowiać! łączą się z jakoś 8 letnią dziewczynką przebraną za księżniczke '''Dziewczynka:'Hej,jestem Emily i mam 8 lat i uwielbiam różowy.Zanim wybiore uczestnika z którym pogadam,mogę się o coś zapytać? 'Cat:'Jasne :) 'Emily:'Ponoć w jednym odcinku zawodnicy będą się całować,to prawda?Bo jak tak to ja mam nadzieje że Igor i Dakota będą razem Courtney wychodzi z studia i słychać jak rozwala jakieś przedmioty,potem wraca 'Cat:'Sam,co na to powiesz? Sam grał na konsoli 'Sam:'To fajnie '''Cat:-.-.No dobra,z kim chcesz porozmawiać? Emily:'Z Igorem Widać na monitorze ekran na którym jest Igor '''Igor:'Hejka 'Emily:'Hejka,jestem Emily i jestem twoją fanką.Zadam ci 3 pytania,ok? 'Igor:'Pewnie,wal śmiało :) 'Emily:'Czy robiłeś kiedyś(podnosi 2 razy brwi)z dziewczyną? 'Igor:'eee...Nie Poraził go prąd 'Igor:'Co to kur...kurde miało być?! 'Cat:'To się dzieje jeśli się skłamie(troll) Igor się zarumienił 'Emily:'To była jedna z uczestniczek? 'Igor:'Nie Nic się nie stało.Słychać zawód na sali 'Igor:'Emily,twoja mama wie o tym o co mnie pytasz?Jak nie to ją zawołaj 'Emily:'Nie mogę zawołać bo ma klienta :) 'Igor:'A jaką ma prace? 'Emily:'Jest prostytutką :) Poza tym to ja tu zadaje pytania >:( Ile razy to robiłeś? 'Igor:'Następnym razem nie dawajcie mi zboczonych fanek -.- i nie powiem razi go prąd 'Igor:'Co...Się..Dzieje?(w przewach razi go prąd 'Cat:'Zostajesz porażony póki nie odpowiesz :P 'Igor:'No...dobra(przestał go razić)1 po alkoholu.Mogę już idź? 'Cat:'Wiesz że wystarczyło zejść z krzesła? :P I tak Igor robi facepalma po czym połączenie się skończyło Znów zostaje wylosowany fan.Tym razem jest to około 17 letni chłopak 'Chłopak:'Hej,mam na imię Brendon i chce porozmawiać z Cyganem Tym razem na ekranie pojawia się Cygan 'Cygan:'Nie odpowiem na żadne pytania bez moich prawników Wtedy do pokoju wchodzą:Kajtek i Gruz w stroju prawników,a Cygan robi facepalma 'Cygan:'Gratuluje idioci!Teraz muszę odpowiadać na pytania! -.- 'Brendon:'Zadam 4 pytania.1 kto jest twoją ulubioną postacią z Star Wars? 'Cygan:'Dumbledore!A nie,on jest z władcy pierśćienia -.- Już wiem!Ciupaga! 'Brendon:'Chyba miałeś na myśli chewbace? -.- 'Cygan:'Dla mnie może nazywać się nawet Mepicia i tak mam to w dupie! -.- 'Brendon:'Co jest najbradziej interysyjące w twoim pokoju? 'Cygan:'Nic ciekawego.tylko:Grabie,Bomba Atomowa,Klucz do Atlantydy,Karma dla Kajtka,Wezwanie na policje za pięciokrotne doprowadzenie Severina do III stanu uszkodzenia w tym tygodniu,a mamy dopiero wtorek,Poradnik jak wywołać IV wojnę Światową i 12 metrowy posąg przedstawiający mnie.Nic ciekawego :P 'Brendon:'A co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze? 'Cygan:'KAJTEK,DZWOŃ NA POLICJE!TEN PIEPRZONY DEBIL WCIĄŻ PYTA SIĘ O MOJE ŻYCIE PRYWATNE! >:( Koniec połączenia Rozmowa z gośćiem specjalnym 'Cat:'Niestety to ostatnia rzecz którą zrobimy w tym podsumowaniu :/ Wtedy na scene wchodzi Sigurvegarinn 'Sig:'Przysłem odzyskać co straciłem! Każdy patrzy na Cat '''Retrospekcja Przed Chrisem stoi Cat i Sig Chris:'czy obejrzeliśćie chociarz jeden odcinek orginalnego ILM? '''Cat:'Tak 'Sig:'Nie 'Chris:'Cat,dostajesz tą robote '''Koniec retrospekcji 'Cat:'Dobra oddam ci tytuł prowadzącego,tylko wstań na tym czerwonym "iksie" 'Sig:'Okej >:) Stanąłem i...Gdzieś spadł 'Cat:'Dobrzeże te studio jest nad wielkim kanionem >:) A oto prawdziwy gość specjalny! Do studia wchodzi Julcia 'Cat:'Hej! 'Yuri:'Witaj! 'Cat:'Komu kibicujesz? 'Yuri:'Najbardziej to...(uzupełnie trochę póżniej bo zapomniałem XD) 'Cat:'A najmniej? 'Yuri:'Severinowi i Jen :/ 'Cat:'Który odcinek najlepszy? 'Yuri:'1,mam słabość do odcinków wprowadzających :D 'Cat:'I tym akcentem(przybliżenie na jej twarz)kończymy ;) KONIEC <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki TD:I Love Money Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52